Appaloosa (2008)
Appaloosa is a 2008 American Western film directed by Ed Harris, based on the 2005 novel Appaloosa written by Robert B. Parker. The film premiered at the 2008 Toronto International Film Festival on September 5, 2008 and was released in selected cities in the United States on September 19, 2008. The film stars: Ed Harris, Viggo Mortensen, Renée Zellweger, Jeremy Irons, Timothy Spall, Lance Henriksen, Tom Bower, James Gammon, Ariadna Gil. The film co-stars: Timothy V. Murphy, Gabriel Marantz, Bob Harris, Luce Rains, Rex Linn, Adam Nelson, Boyd Kestner, Jim Tarwater, Cerris Morgan-Moyer, Erik J. Bockemeier, Daniel T. Parker, Danny Edmo, Corby Griesenbeck, Bobby Jauregui, Argos MacCallum, Ed Pennybacker, Clark Sanchez, Bounthanh Xaynhachack. Starring *Ed Harris - Virgil Cole *Viggo Mortensen - Everett Hitch *Renée Zellweger - Allison French *Jeremy Irons - Randall Bragg *Timothy Spall - Phil Olson *Lance Henriksen - Ring Shelton *Tom Bower - Abner Raines *James Gammon - Earl May *Ariadna Gil - Katie *Timothy V. Murphy - Vince *Gabriel Marantz - Joe Whitfield *Bob Harris - Judge Callison *Luce Rains - Dean *Rex Linn - Clyde Stringer *Adam Nelson - Mackie Shelton *Boyd Kestner - Bronc *Jim Tarwater - Chalk *Cerris Morgan-Moyer - Tilda *Erik J. Bockemeier - Fat Wallis *Daniel T. Parker - Mueller *Danny Edmo - Young Brave *Corby Griesenbeck - Charlie Tewksbury *Bobby Jauregui - Marshall Jack Bell *Argos MacCallum - Beauville Sheriff Russell *Ed Pennybacker - Conductor *Clark Sanchez - Teamster *Bounthanh Xaynhachack - Chin 'Cast' *Town Boy - Benjamin Rosenshein *Bragg's Third Man - Fred Hice *Bragg's Fourth Man - Neil Summers *Wagon Driver - Tim Carroll *Clerk - Art Usher *Barber - Cliff Gravel *Night Rider - Mike Watson *Sharps - Alvin Lunak *Apache Elder - Martin Connelly *Mexican Woman - Cynthia Huerta 'Citizens of Appaloosa' *Charlene Adams *Ernest Andreas *Heather Antonio *David Bard *Ian Bell *Daniel Jon Bergman *Maria Bethke *Todd Bethke *Miles Blackman *Scott Brooks *Martin Callahan *Mabel Jin Chin *Stephen Chomko *Cynthia Clark *Leonaldan Codanti *Robert Colby *Lowell Crawford *Jake Crellin *Charles Culberson *Timothy David *Rachel de la Torre *Robert Dow *Flynn-Bella Ericson *Chuck Ferran *Jackie Fleming *Dennis Foulkrod *Christopher Frechette *Jim Granger *Ruben Haddix *Bruce Harders *Nancy Ann Hibbs *Jerrall Hinds *Perry Jasper *Nick Johnson *Taryn Johnson *Dale Kappy *Glen Kappy *Jeff Kimerling *Kim Kimerling *Kevin Kinsner *Daniel Krieger *Xander Laird *Norm Lee *Kerry Lee *Michael Lente *Loretta Lewis *Isabel Leustig *Jennae Linnell *Skip Long *Denise Lynch *Lynn Macri *Tom McFarlane *Diana McGuerty *Henry McKeighen *Dani McNutt *Diana Minfa *Kim Montoya *Sylvie Mortenson *Ernest Moya *Kevin New *Sandy Nickal *Michael Max Norris *Frank Nunn *Kyle Osborn *Trevor Osborn *Dara Osborne *Hunter Lee Pimparapana *Michael Neal Powell *Kristine Rael *Marvin Rath *L.C. Read *Steve Rick *Benjamin Rosensheim *Daphne D. Ross *Tom E. Rostkowski *Randall Sauls *Darrell Schmidt *Yvonne Schmidt *Claire Schwebke *Cecily Kuehl Shank *Carol Sieber *Nathan Simmons *Frankey Singzilay *Edward Sipler *Chloe Slator *Isabel Slator *Fionn Thelen *John Turner *Elizabeth Ann Tuttle *Arthur Usher *Bailey Walter *Kristin Walter *Madeline Walter *Alicia Williams 'Apaches' *J.C. Augare *Kiela Bird *Anderson Chee *Bud Connley *Alexandra Edmo *Matthew E. Montoya *Wes Trudell 'Bragg's Men' *Michael Clark *Herman Endito *Jerry Fuentes *Jerry Hardy *Larry Hinsley *Adam Honeyfield *David Lee Jensen *Tom Johnson *Tom Larson *Les Schesser *Frank Spencer *Greg Stevenson *Girard Swan Category:Movies Category:2008 Movies